


Make Time

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [4]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon - Comics, Fictober, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: When Thor got back to the houseboat that night, and Thori was locked outside, he knew what was coming would be bad. He wasn'tright, but he wasn't exactlywrong, either.





	Make Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 4/31. We've had Human AU fluff, movie canon angst. Now, time for some comic canon smut.

 

It’s not like they make the time to sit down and catch up. Not anymore. At least, not right now. Lately, it feels like it’s disaster after catastrophe, after potentially world-ending event, ad nauseam. With all of that on his plate, Thor doesn’t exactly have the time, will or drive to spend his few spare moments trying to hold his brother in place long enough to catch up.

Half the time that they’re around each other, he’s far too annoyed with Loki, or far too preoccupied with whatever else is going on around them, to even think about that.

That’s why, tonight, when he got back to the place he calls home to find Thori outside and none too happy about it, he’d thought something _bad_ had happened, and if it hadn’t, it was about to.

He hadn’t exactly been right, but there could be argument made for the fact that he _also_ hadn’t been wrong.

“Ah, Thor!” Loki’s voice, though his tone is mocking, is breathy, needy. His legs tighten around Thor’s waist, a nylon-covered heel pressing into the small of his back, pushing him deeper, and they both groan. “And you act – _oh_ – you act like you don’t miss me when I’m gone.”

“I don’t.” Thor growls, rolling his hips forward, hard, just to see the way Loki’s eyebrows knit together in pleasure. “I never – realize until you’re here – like this.”

Loki laughs, delighted, and Thor tightens his fingers around his wrists, pinned to the mattress over his head.

He’d come home expecting trouble, and he’d found it. Recently, any time he’s seen Loki, his brother has been covered up, down to the gloves over his palms and the fur-trimmed coat he pulls over all his other clothing. They’d been to Niffleheim and back, and Loki hadn’t lost a layer of clothing, hadn’t seemed bothered in the least.

Tonight, Thor had barged into his own bedroom to find Loki propped up on his pillows, idly going through papers that Thor suspected had things to do with Avengers business. That would have been bad enough, but it was the entire image that had stopped Thor in his tracks. Loki, striped down out of his layers of leather, wool and fur, down to nothing but what Thor _thought_ had been one of _his_ sweaters, a gift from some Midgardian university or another, and a pair of sheer black stockings, pulled up over his knees.

How they’d gotten from there to here was a blur, but what Thor knew for a fact was that Loki had spent his time waiting for Thor preparing himself, his hole loosened and slick. He also knew that the sweater was gone, but the stockings had stayed, and were rubbing against his hips, now, as Thor slows his pace, torturing Loki with slow rolls, pulling out of him so he can push back in, just as slow, feeling Loki spasm around him, his body oversensitive but nowhere near satisfied.

They hardly have time to catch up, anymore. They have much less time to fall back into their old habits and fuck like this. Thor isn’t going to have it done so quickly.

As maddening as Loki can be, Thor isn’t keen to have him gone just yet.

“Thor.” Loki growls, nearly bordering on a whine, and for the first time tonight, Thor sees his lazy smile slip. “I asked if you wanted to _fuck_ me, not make me more mad than I already am.”

Thor hums, stilling his hips, the tip of his cock still inside Loki. “And I do. But, if you’ve gotten what you want _far_ too often, lately.”

The smile sharpens, making something in Thor’s belly tighten. “Because I take it.”

Thor nods, his free hand moving to Loki’s hip, holding him still while he drives into him again, hard and quick. The reward is exactly what he’d wanted. Loki, crying out, head tipping back, black-painted nails digging into his palms, unable to squirm away before Thor’s holding him still, keeping him where he wants him.

“Then I suppose I should take what I want. Is that what you’re saying?”

Loki groans. “You want me to beg?”

It’s Thor’s turn to smile. “Badly.”

Loki is so pretty when he begs. Lips swollen from biting them, eyes hazy with pleasure, flush heavy in his cheeks, uttering the word ‘ _please_ ’ in the most sincere breath Thor has ever heard, whimpering his name with true desperation, want and need. It’s something Thor doesn’t get enough of, anymore, and the second Loki starts, not bothering to make it an act, truly giving in to all the pleasure he’s been looking for while Thor fucks him in short, quick thrusts, Thor can’t resist.

For all his mischief, and all the trouble Loki causes, Thor loves him.

And he loves to see Loki in bliss, thrashing under him as much as Thor’s grip will allow, pulling Thor in harder, deeper with his legs, reminding Thor he’s lucky not to have neighbours on his little houseboat, because his brother is such a vocal little thing when he gets him like this.

Thor’s sure anyone hearing Loki’s shaky moans of ‘ _brother, yes!_ ’ would have been a little leery of their avenging neighbour the next time they saw him, otherwise.

Loki doesn’t last long, once Thor takes what he wants. He tries, fighting to make the pleasure go on, sweet torture, but, like always, he’s a master to his own hungers, and he gives in. Thor can’t look away when he does.

His back arches, Thor’s name falling broken from his lips, his cock splashing hot streaks of white over his belly, his whole body tight and shuddering. It’s enough to break Thor, and so he lets it, light flashing across his vision, pleasure coursing through his veins like lightning, making every inch of his skin buzz in a way nothing but sex with Loki could achieve.

No, they didn’t often have time to catch up.

But, Norns. Thor really needed to start _making_ time.


End file.
